Goku
Son Goku, addressed only as Goku in most English dubs, is a character from the Dragonball series created by Akira Toriyama as the main character and protagonist for the Dragon Ball anime and manga series. Goku is introduced as a weird, monkey-tailed boy who is abnormally strong for even an adult. In Dragonball Z, he is revealed to be a descendant of an extraterrestrial warrior race called the Saiyans. Goku appears in all Dragonball Z movies and briefly in the DBZ special Bardock: The Father of Goku. His Saiyan name given to him by members of his race as we learn in Dragonball Z, is Kakarot. Appearance Goku, being a typical full blooded Saiyan, appears with black hair and black eyes in his regular state. He is easily recognized by his rather unusually styled hair that sticks out in multiple directions. As a Super Saiyan, Goku's hair turns to a blond color, and his eyes go from black to turquoise. As a Super Saiyan 2, the basic characteristics remain. His hair slightly changes in style, and in addition, lightning currents appear when he has his aura activated. As a Super Saiyan 3, Goku's hair drastically increases in length, and his eyebrows mysteriously vanish. In Dragonball GT, Goku discovers another transformation, Super Saiyan 4. This stage is noticeably different from the other Super Saiyan forms, as Goku's hair doesn't turn golden blond, but remains black and extends down to his back and over his shoulders. In addition, unlike the traditional physical characteristics of a Super Saiyan, Goku grows pinkish-red colored fur from the waste up and around his chest and abs, ending at his hands, which makes him appear like a miniature Oozaru. Goku was only seen once with a Saiyan uniform when he trained in the hyperbolic time chamber with Gohan preparing for the Cell games. Originally, Goku appears in a blue uniform in Dragonball, but he later starts wearing orange uniforms in the latter stages of Dragonball, and throughout most of Dragonball Z. In addition, Goku is initially seen wearing outfits with his training masters' symbols, which are actually words written in Kanji, on the back. The first symbol is Master Roshi's "kame" symbol, which translates into "turtle". The second is the symbol of King Kai's, which is Kanji for "kaio" and translates into "world king". The third symbol he is seen using is his own trademark which is the Kanji for "Go", which means "wisdom", or "enlightenment". From the Android Saga on and forwards, Goku is no longer seen wearing symbolized combat uniforms. At the end of Dragonball Z, Goku drops the orange outfit and adopts a new one which consists of a turquoise shirt, pink-red wristbands, dark blue-green pants, a white sash, and black shoes with orange leg wrappings. In Dragonball GT, Goku wears a similar outfit, only this time it consists of a blue shirt, pink wristbands, yellow pants, white sash, and unchanged from his previous outfit, black shoes with white leg wrappings. However, as a Super Saiyan 4, Goku's outfit changes slightly, wearing no shirt (no need because most of his upper body is covered in fur), a blue sash, blue wristbands, and black shoes with blue leg coverings. The only article of clothing that remains unchanged is the yellow pants. Family *Adoptive Grandfather: Grandpa Gohan *Father: Bardock *Brother: Raditz *Wife: ChiChi *Son: Gohan *Son: Goten *Grandaughter: Pan *Great-Great-Grandson: Goku Jr *Father-in-Law: Ox King *Daughter-in-law: Videl DragonBall Goku had many adventures in Dragonball.He fought many great foes and got stronger and stronger Abillities Being a member of the Saiyan race, Goku has a generally higher power level than normal human beings from Earth. This makes it easier for him to manipulate his own energy and sometimes manifest it into a concentrated ball or blast which can inflict damage to his opponent. Goku also has achieved heightened power and speed. Throughout his adventures he has developed specific techniques that he has used during fights. Some of these he continued to use consistently until the end of the series while others became less important and generally neglected. Saiyan Transformations Because of his Saiyan heritage, Goku can transform into a number of different forms exclusive to descendants of his race. Super Saiyan Main article: Super Saiyan Goku's Saiyan blood allows him to transform into a Super Saiyan, a form in which his strength and speed is increased fifty fold. Unlike the Oozaru transformation, it doesn't require a tail or the action of looking at the full moon. Furthermore, Goku retains his human-like form, however bulkier due to his increased strength. As a Super Saiyan, Goku's hair stands upright and turns golden blond in color. In addition, his eyes become keener and the color of his pupils turn turquoise. Throughout Dragonball Z and GT, Goku develops his Super Saiyan power further and is able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and lastly Super Saiyan 4. Each of these heightened Super Saiyan forms have their respective characteristics, but they all share the common yellow aura. Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Child Superheroes Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with super strength Category:Martial Artists